New Beginnings
by HarperGrey
Summary: Shortly after Robin passes, Regina realizes that her soulmate's kiss had broken her curse and finds herself pregnant with his child. Emma and Killian are enjoying their new relationship, Henry is a teenager with little time for his mothers, and David and Snow's relationship is rocky. David is forced to help Regina and they are mistaken for a married couple...EC endgame. Slow burn.


_So...I'm not sure how long this story will be, but Day #4 of EC Week "Fake Marriage" inspired me to start on an idea I've had for a while now. This begins four to five months after Robin dies. Regina, alone again, realizes that her soulmate's kiss broke her curse, and she is pregnant with his child. Emma is enjoying newly married life with Killian, Henry is a teenager with little time for his mothers, and Snow and David's marriage is rocky. David finds himself being forced to help Regina to help her out...and I'll let you figure out the rest :) some of the minor characters stories are a little different just to make some scenes work, by the way. let me know if you like this idea! xxx_

* * *

"Look at you! You've really popped!" Snow's obnoxiously bright smile greeted her after opening her apartment door, "Oh Regina, you look adorable!" She fussed and immediately had her hands on Regina's six month baby bump, poking and prodding. Just like every other time she saw her.

Regina growled under her breath, glancing at the ceiling, "I thought we had an agreement, Snow."

"Oh," Snow shook her head with a wistful smile, pulling her hands back and clasping them in front of her chest, "I know but I just can't help it! You're practically glowing and you're still so thin. When I was pregnant I looked like a human tent!"

Regina snorted a little with a smirk, following Snow in when she motioned and went towards the kitchen island, "I'm not hungry before you try feeding me again."

"I'll get you something to drink then," Snow smiled quickly, grabbing a glass from the shelf, "Emma and Henry just ran out to get groceries for dinner and then we'll start cooking."

They'd made it tradition lately to have dinner weekly as a family, all of them gathering in David and Snow's loft apartment or at Granny's. The idea was constructed Charmings as a sly excuse to get Regina out of the house after the loss of her soulmate, but she was well aware. After Robin passed and she found out she was expecting, they were all worried she'd never come out of the grief. As painful as it was and still could be, she was grateful to have family to comfort her for once when tragedy struck.

If she were being honest, she often looked forward to it. Being in the cramped apartment surrounded by family was a stark contrast to her normal day to day in her empty mansion, alone. Henry was a teenager now, always busy between seeing friends and splitting his time between both of his mothers. She didn't blame him or anyone else, they had to move on with their lives. Just like she did. Not for herself, but for her baby.

"You know we should start doing this at my house, there's much more room to cook," Regina suggested with a shrug, leaning in to press her elbows on the counter as her hands wrapped around the mug Snow gave her.

"Really?" Snow smiled somewhat surprised as she picked Neal up when he crawled through the kitchen, "You wouldn't mind the noise and the mess?"

The question stung Regina slightly but she knew Snow meant no harm. Truth be told she missed the noise and the mess in her home when her three boys had been there. It was the closest she'd ever been to happy and she desperately wanted to get back to that. This child gave her hope that maybe she could. Even if she did have to do it alone.

"I could tolerate it for one night of the week," Regina shrugged after clearing her throat, seeing Snow chuckle a little at her crassness, her own lips curling slightly at the end. Their relationship had evolved tremendously and she found the woman she once hated to be one of her closest friends. Albeit, friendship was a concept she was still getting used to.

"It's a plan," Her former stepdaughter nodded adamantly, bouncing her son on her hip, "How did your last doctors visit go?"

"Fine," Regina nodded once, her hand finding her small bump absentmindedly. She'd stayed relatively small for as far along as she was, but Wale had assured her she was fine. Without the stress she'd been under in the beginning, she might have gained more weight, but her current state was still a healthy one. "It's still in there."

"It?" Snow smiled and rolled her eyes, "You still haven't found out the sex?"

"No," Regina let out a breath, "What is the point in that? Knowing what it is won't change anything."

"Because it's exciting! And you can be better prepared. Know what color to paint the nursery and what clothes to buy-" Snow rambled and Regina groaned internally. She didn't know how to act when discussing the baby. She loved it and wanted it, of course, but it felt awkward to discuss something she should be able to share with a partner. "Do you still have your birthing classes scheduled for next week?"

"I told you I didn't need those," She rolled her eyes at the other woman, "Breathe and push, got it. I don't know why you signed me up for that nonsense."

"Trust me, you want to take those," Snow's eyes widened, "If it's no big deal then why don't you just go? It'll be good information to have," She shrugged and watched Regina shift uncomfortable, looking away in a telltale sign that there was something bothering her.

"Because," Regina shot a look up at her as a deep frown set into her features, "Women have been giving birth without _classes_ for centuries! Why are you pestering me about this?"

"Now you're being oversensitive," Snow laughed and tilted her head to the side unsurely, "Regina...what are you really afraid of?"

"Nothing," She snapped back before remembering Snow was only trying to help, glancing down at the counter, "I'm not scared of anything...it's just you have to have a birthing partner for those classes and I don't...have a partner," She hated the way the vulnerability she felt showed in her tone. Hated the fact she'd just admitted her loneliness to Snow White.

Snow pressed her lips together but kept any apologies to herself, knowing Regina would mistake her empathy for pity, "Is that all?" She shrugged, trying to seem as if it wasn't a big deal, knowing Regina would be more perceptive that way. "David isn't doing anything next Saturday, he'll go!"

"David will do what?" The tall sandy blonde appeared, coming into the main part of their apartment with a diaper in one hand and a teething towel over his shoulder.

"Nothing-" Regina spoke up quickly, shooting a look at Snow as she handed her son over to his father for a changing, "That's not necessary-"

"Regina needs a birthing partner for her classes next week," Snow chirped and Regina clenched her jaw, "I said you could go."

"I uh-" Prince Charming stuttered hesitantly and glanced between the two of them, "A what?"

"Birthing class! Like the one you and I went to," His wife shrugged, giving him a glance that warned him against arguing, "You'll go with Regina. You don't mind. Tell her you don't mind."

"I don't mind," He replied, glancing at Regina and shifting at the thunderous look on the Queen's face.

"Really, this is necessary and a waste of time, I have much better things I could-"

"Regina," Snow cut in firmly, leaving David and Regina's lips parting in surprise at the unusually stern tone, "David will go with you and you will attend for the welfare of you and your child when the time comes. I told you that we were all going to help you with this baby and I meant it. Got it?"

She glared at the woman, irritation bubbling within her when she couldn't find another reasonable argument. Truthfully, she didn't know the first thing about giving birth and it would probably be beneficial knowledge that may calm her nerves about delivery. "Got it."

* * *

"Sorry," Regina frowned as she came down the staircase of her home, seeing David waiting at the bottom. She tugged at the bottom of her sweater dress frustratedly, pulling it down over her tights covered legs. She still wore heels and a full face of makeup, every hair perfectly in place. "I couldn't find anything appropriate to wear."

He smirked slightly to himself at how disgruntled she seemed, "No problem. You ready?" He asked, reaching for the door knob as she gave a nod.

"Yes," She took a deep breath and glanced up at him before shrugging her jacket on, "Sorry about this, but we both know if we hadn't agreed Snow would never shut up."

"Oh, I know," David chuckled and opened the door for her, closing it behind him as he followed her out, "The truck is warmed up, don't worry."

"Oh no, how am I supposed to get in that monstrosity?" Regina's eyes widened as they walked down the path to where it was parked, exhaust fumes clouding around it in the cold air, "We could get carbon monoxide poison just standing here!"

"I'll help you," He offered, reaching for the passenger door and swinging it open. She gave him a testy look, her jaw setting in that telltale way that she was barely keeping her temper under control. She was aggravated about having to do this with him anyways, that much was for certain. But to take the polished Mayor out of her comfort zone and into a pickup truck was really pushing her limits.

"Fine, whatever," She tucked her hair behind her ear and stepped up to the truck, not even being tall enough to reach the handle grip, "Just get me in here?" She huffed and threw a glance back at him.

David grinned, biting down on his bottom lip as he reached down and gripped the Mayor's hips, lifting her up with ease. Even six months pregnant she was considerably light and still looked small perched in his passenger seat, "Not so bad, was it?" He chuckled at the glare she gave him, shutting the passenger door as he rounded the truck.

He wasn't thrilled about giving up his Saturday to go to birthing classes for the second time, but it got him out of the apartment. The winter was a cold one and he and Snow had been driving each other crazy, arguing about every little thing. A few months ago they'd hit a rough patch and decided that they would try to work on things, but so far it hadn't gone as smoothly as they'd hoped.

"Here," David said after swinging himself into the driver's seat, hitting the heater up a notch before handing her a baggy from the pastry shop, "Thought you may be hungry."

Regina glanced at him quickly, not expecting the small kindness from the man she'd terrorized for years. They got along much better in recent years, but they'd still never been close, even if they had argued like they were. She knew she got under his skin, so for him to be so willing to do this and even thoughtful about it made her slightly uncomfortable. "Thank you..."

* * *

"This is so stupid," Regina muttered, trying to find a ladylike way to sit on the mat after they'd signed in and took their positions. The class was offered in a building not far from the town hall and she'd nearly walked straight out when she realized one of Blue's fairy idiots taught it. She was a newer fairy, just sent from the Enchanted Forest and seemingly timid.

"It's not all bad," David smirked and took a seat beside of her on the floor, "You comfortable?" He asked and put his hand to her lower back for a moment. She almost shivered at the physical contact, for it had been months since someone touched her so caringly.

"Fine," She nodded once, rolling her eyes in a way that made him suppress a laugh as a young bubbly blonde and a man with brown hair, not much older than his female partner took the mat beside theirs. "God help us," Regina muttered with a glance to David, her hand absentmindedly stroking her baby bump.

"It'll be over before you know it," David smiled, knowing that underneath all of this was just Regina's own fear of doing this alone. She didn't want to face the fact she was about to bring a life into the world without a partner. Raising Henry was one thing, but going through pregnancy and birth and having a newborn to care for as well as herself must be overwhelming.

The fairy instructor began, advising the fathers to sit behind the mothers and stretch their legs out to each side of them. David shuffled without a second thought, his long legs surpassing hers when he stretched them beside her own and his front coming up against her back. Regina stiffened instantly and shut her eyes. _She was going to kill Snow White._

 _"_ I'm Ella, by the way," The blonde beside them whispered and smiled brightly at Regina, "This is my boyfriend Tom."

"Nice to meet you," David cut in for Regina, nudging her gently on the arm to respond when he saw she was simply looking back at them in annoyance.

"Regina," She nodded quietly before turning her attention back to the idiot girl in the front. If she was going to sit through this, she may as well participate.

"I'm David," The man straddling her awkwardly chimed in and she felt his voice vibrate on her back, his warmth radiating from him. The young couple must have been relatively new here if they didn't know who Prince Charming was, probably just coming from the Enchanted Forest. Regina rolled her eyes and huffed at how friendly and cordial the heroes always thought they had to be.

David felt how tense Regina was becoming at the way the instructor kept calling everyone in the room 'couples' and 'mommies and daddies'. It seemed to be doing nothing but make her feel more and more uncomfortable. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to be going through this alone, especially after everything she'd been through. It seemed like she more than anyone couldn't catch a break.

"You doing okay?" He decided to ask near Regina's ear, smelling the scent of her perfume as he did so. She gave a little nod as the instructor told the fathers to put their hands on the mother's bump. David did so slowly, sliding his hands around it. Never did he think he'd be in such an intimate situation with the Evil Queen, but he could thank his lovely wife for this.

"Having a blast," She replied dryly and he chuckled silently. He was amazed at how petite she still was for being six months pregnant. The width of his hands on each side nearly covered her entire bump, making him feel like the gentle giant sitting behind her small frame.

"So how long have you two been married?" The blonde leaned over to them once more, striking up quiet conversation in just the way a teenager in a classroom would. Regina snapped her gaze towards her quickly, lips parting but not knowing how to respond.

Anxiety crept up inside of her and she furrowed her brow, not knowing why she stumbled so for words. Her hormones were raging, her exhaustion had peaked and her grief was still present. The combination kept her on edge, prevented her from having the calm and collected manner she typically did. She wasn't sure there would be anything more humiliating than admitted to a pregnant teenager that she, a woman in her late 30s, was knocked up and doing it on her own.

Before she could answer, a deep voice sounded behind her, stubble grazing her jaw when Charming leaned up closer to her, "What has it been now babe? 7 years?"

Regina turned her head just an inch but his face was too close to hers to see. She saw the two idiots to the side of them smiling foolishly at them, thinking they were a happy married couple in love. She swallowed hard, half irritated and half relieved that David hadn't made her answer the girl, "Uh..."

"She never can remember," David replied jokingly with a glance at the young couple, squeezing his arms around Regina gently, "But that's okay, Valentines Day and anniversaries aren't really her thing, she prefers us do special things for each other just because. You know?"

"That's so romantic," Ella sighed and smiled at them.

Regina let herself relax in his arms slowly at how secure his arms felt around her. A wave of relief rushed over her as her anxiety subsided and she slowly calmed. It had thrown her, but she saw the younger couple still looked at her expectantly, so she went along with it, "Yes uh...he's more of the sappy one. Flowers, candy, surprise dinners. That sort of thing."

"You sound like a prince charming!" The blonde said dreamily, causing David and Regina to both chuckle.

Regina bit down on her bottom lip and glanced back at the man holding her, "Oh, you have no idea," She grinned knowingly at Charming as she replied to Ella. David's blue eyes crinkled in the corners and her heart warmed at what a good person he was. Had she ever have someone who was kind to her, who did things for her with no ulterior motive? He was married, so he wasn't doing this for romantic reasons. He'd seen her at her worst, so it wasn't out of pity. He was just a genuinely good person, helping out someone else.

"Is this your first kid?" Tom asked with a slightly nervous smile at the subject, glancing towards his girlfriend's bump. David smiled at the younger man's anxiety, knowing the feeling all too well himself.

"Yeah, it is. She wanted to have a career and I work odd hours at the station so," David shrugged, "We waited until the time was right."

"Yeah, we didn't really plan this," Ella admitted, sharing a weak smile with her boyfriend.

"But we're making the best of it," Tom nodded reassuringly at Ella and Regina felt David's fingers caress her bump soothingly. Being around Charming had never had such a calming effect on her, but then again they'd never been alone like this.

"Best of luck to you both," David nodded with a smile as the class came to an end, noticing everyone around them was standing and rolling up mats. He untucked his legs from around Regina, standing himself before leaning over to hold out his hands and help her find her footing.

Regina took his grip, instantly missing the warmth of his body pressed against her back as she stood, straightening out her sweater dress. David smiled at her before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and bringing her up against him, continuing the charade. Why did it feel so good? So natural?

"You too," Ella nodded after they'd managed to get up themselves, "You're going to make a beautiful family," She added before the young couple headed for the exit.

Regina stood stiffly, not sure whether to break their physical contact or enjoy it a few moments more during their walk outside. Her gaze flickered up at Charming and she raised an eyebrow questioningly when she found him smiling.

"Who would've thought? The Evil Queen and Prince Charming make a beautiful family."


End file.
